Kitties
by Ashen Rose
Summary: This has never happened before. Rare and valuable ancient scrolls, sitting right there on Tsunade's desk, and she spills sake on them! The side effects are disastorus.Sorry if i can't spell that one word, but i did set up a good catch theme, ne? Read!
1. Chapter 1

I know i really shouldn't, what with me being bad at my self-imposed deadlines for putting updates up, but i really couldn't just keep this filed away next to all the other stories on my scandisk.  
So, here it is!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Okay, this story starts out as a normal day in Konoha. The sun was out, there were only a few white and fluffy clouds floating in the sky, the wind was sending a cool breeze across the ground and playing with some dust. A perfect day in Konoha ninja of the leaf village.

And our kounichis are all waiting for their teammates to arrive at their training areas.

And waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting some more.

Sakura was getting so tired of it that she just plopped down in front of a post on the bridge and sighed, looking left and right; both at the surrounding forest on one side of the bridge, and the town and small stand of trees on the other side. She really hated this, and was starting to get worried; Kakashi she could understand, Naruto she could possibly after thinking on it(got caught doing a prank and was made to clean up or something), but Sasuke? No, no way. He never was late, even when he'd gotten sick and ended up being forced to go to the hospital with pneumonia. There was something going wrong.

She turned her head sharply at a small sound coming from behind the tree nearest the bridge, the one Sasuke always leaned on for a few minutes before he went to lean against the railing where she would usually find him.

She walked nervously over to the tree, looked around its trunk, and...

* * *

Tenten was getting tired of waiting for her team to arrive, so tired in fact, that she started walking home. That is, until she passed by a particular tree that Neji always leaned against and looked back behind at it...

* * *

Hinata was waiting for her team to get there, along with Asuma-sensei. It was getting to be half past noon, and she was very nervous. I mean, way past her normal nervous nervousness. Asuma was just plain ole getting pissed, and swore she was going to make whatever made them late, and them, pay. They'd probably end up doing about three hundred practice spars against each other till they dropped, no weapons or special abilities, and no chakra either.

Hinata jumped at a sound behind a bush near where she was sitting on the park bench. Walking softly over to investigate, she peered over the edge of foliage, followed soon by Asuma-sensei, and...

* * *

Ino was pissed. She was going to KILL Shikamaru and Chouji, because they always came together to practice, since their houses were closer together and it was just easier for Shikamaru to wait till Chouji finished his gluttonous breakfast and come get him, letting him laze around for a few extra minutes.

She stomped her foot. Even Kurenai, their sensei, was late. Life was not in her favor at all today. She fumed silently for another few minutes till she heard a noise in the ally next to her. Ready to yell her head off at whoever was behind there, most likely one of her team, she stomped over and jerked her head around the corner, and...

* * *

The screams could be heard throughout all of Konoha, and many ninja jumped at least three feet at just the mere echoes of it that bounced off the giant walls of Konoha's boundaries.

* * *

Well, what-cha think? Please press that little review button down there, to tell me!

Pretty pretty please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! And yeah, those two were mixed, thanks for telling me! Be sure to point out any mistakes you see later on so that i can become better at this! -grin-

Bwahahaha! Chapter two! Now you know **what** has the girls all screaming, and you'll find out what horrible, horrible, blasphemous thing happened to the guys!

Charge!

* * *

Sakura squealed once more as she stooped down to look at what lay before her in the crook between two roots of the tree. 

There was one rather lanky silver cat, with two mis-matched eyes, calmly staring at her and watching her girlishly coo at it. One younger and rather adorable cat that ended up not reaching the other cat's shoulder, just barely missing thatheight by a half an inch, but thebody itself was definately smallerotherwise,with short scruffy-soft yellow gold fur and two big baby blue eyes that looked at her happily as it seemed to jump around in joy. The final thing to add to her list was the last cat. It looked to be about as old as the yellow one, but was maybe a half an inch taller, with silky black hair and a pair of gorgeous black orbs that seemed to bore right through her own with an intenseness that she'd never seen before.

At least not in an animal.

But it was definately cuter in the cat thanwhen she'd seen itelsewhere.

* * *

Elsewhere in Konoha, the other kounichi were meeting up with similar results.

* * *

"Aww, how adorable!"Kurenai cooed, cuddling the light brown little cat in her hands; definately a runt, it was so small, while Hinata gently petted the black one with graymarks around his eyes similar to the shape of glasses, and a strange golden yellow set of eyes, and scratched the dark brown scruffy one behind an ear, noting how cute its little reddish marks right under its eyes in a shape similar to that of long triangles were.

* * *

"What?" Ino stared at the rather chubby brown haired cat in front of her, which was eating the fish head that someone had thrown at the garbage can but invariably missed. Next to it were two other cats, one with slightly long and scruffy black hair and the other with a dark brown coat that was coarse and shaggy for the short length. Ino picked up the fat one and pulled it away from the fish head, glaring at it when it hissed at her till it shut up and looked back fearfully. "You shouldn't be eating out of the garbage, silly cat." She told it, scooping up the other two into her arms as she did so.

* * *

Tenten's jaw dropped down to the ground. Today was so not a good day for her. She looked at the three cats sitting at the foot of the tree with what could be thought of as a look of utter confusion and surprise. There was a cat with a dark brown, almost brunette hair color, with hair that was just slightly longer than normal (Pah! Try show-cat with waaaay long hair!), and two others that looked almost identical, minus the fact that one was larger and more...'built'than the other two. They both had extremely short hair that seemed to just curl slightly at the tips, as well as gave them the appearance of being two very strange kind of poodle crossbreeds, with their black hair so shiny, along with their sharp teeth, that she swore she might have mistaken them for Gai and Lee if her teammates had been cats, but that was not a real thought that could actually happen, so she just shrugged it off. Walking up to them, she kneeled down and held her hand out to the one acting the most aloof, while already rubbing the other two down till they purred uncontrollably. 

"Don't you little guys have a home?" She asked them, obviously receiving no answer.

* * *

"Well, now you've got a home, little guys." This sentence echoed throughout the meeting areas of the four teams as each kounichi said it. 

It was going to get interesting...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office, Tsunade frantically searched around for a reversal scroll, one to fix the mess she'd gotten herself and a couple other ninja into when she spilled some of her precious sake all over a set of random, yet rare and extremely old scrolls she had laid out on her desk to study and figure out where to file. All she knew was some ink had smudged (A/N:_Some_ ink smudged? A little more than some, hun.Oooooh, i just called Tsunade 'hun'-thwack!- Ow! ...i'll go back to the story now...-whimper-...)and all the four ninja teams in the room were blasted with a cloud of gray smoke, and they hadwent on their way after receiving their work for the next day; and possibly losing a little respect for their Hokage in the process. 

Screw losing respect, she was in trouble here! She had a need of that sake, and one of the scrolls in particular was needed for an important meeting!

It wasn't until later, much later; around a few hours, to be exact, when she got around to actually looking at the scrolls that she noticed a very grave fact:

Put all the now messed up scrolls together in the same way they were on the desk and you get a strange sealing spell that turned the recipient into a cat. The sake had smudged the letterings up so much that that's what it did. And apparently, it wassake, not blood, iswhat activated one of the scrolls, and that had caused the others to activate all at once as well (A/n: Go fig.). Tsunade groaned. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do, especially about why the Hokage had turned sixteen of its ninjas and herself into cats.

Screw losing respect, she'd have to use a litterbox now! She could always try to use the toilet.

But there was the risk of falling in. And a wet and smelly Hokage didn't make a happy and nice Hokage, it made 'moody-stay-the-hell-away-or-die-oh-hey-Shizune-I'll-just-go-kill-off-your-pig' female Hokage-from-Hell.

Then she looked some more, and noticed that there was an especially bad smudge on the scroll right around where it specified the recipient of the sealing; only males hit by the smoke would turn, females would have little to no effect, and even that would vary greatly.

She heaved a huge sigh of relief. She'd get to keep drinking her sake! She'd still have opposable thumbs! Then she blanched and started drinking her sake straight out of the bottle, there was no telling when it would take effect, the scroll's little 'trick', was completely erratic, and they could be changing back and forth as she thought right that moment! And it only told that the first transformation was a cat. There was no telling what the next would be, if there was a next. It all spelled out one thing.

She was doomed.

* * *

How was it? Is this story a delectible delight for you word-conneseurs? 

Eh-heh, sorry bout that -sweatdrop-, i have my shakespearian moments in time, and then was one of them.

Please review! I'm not setting a number goal that i have to reach first because i don't feel this is gonna need one! (Plus, i feel bad, cause then i might have to wait till i get to put out the next chatpers...)

Review!

Bye!


End file.
